Prudii Or'dinii
A Write the first paragraph of your article here. Basic Information Name: Prudii Or'dinii Homeworld Kamino Born: 32 BBY Age: 144 Species: Human (clone) Mandalorian Gender: Male Height: 1.83 meters Hair color: Black Eye color: Green � Affiliations Mandalorian Empire (Mand'alor) New Infinate Empire (Supreme Commander) Clan Or'dinii (Clan Leader) Corellian Jedi Order (Jedi Master) Weapons (2) Verpine Sniper Rifles (Cutdown, C-HEAP Rounds) (2) Mandalorian Heavy Blasters (1) Beskar'kad Vibrosword (1) Beskar'kad Dagger (1) Garrotte (1) Lightsaber (Green Blade, Personal Crystal, Jenruax Crystal) Armor Modified Katarn Mark IV Armor Neck Gorget Jump Jet Boots Repulsorlift Pack Vbrosword Bracers (Left and Right) Vibroblade Gauntlet (Right) Cortosis Mesh Chain Mail Army � 7th Sky Corps: Marines: 90,000 Men 327 Star Corps: Marines: 90,000 Men 9th Assault Corps: Heavy Weapons and Assault: 45,000 Men 41st Elite Legion: Security Corps: 45,000 Men 91st Reconnaissance Corps: Recon: 15,000 Men 76th Regiment: Snipers and Long Range Specialists: 10,000 Men 442nd Seige Battalion: Siege: 10,000 Men Verpine Sniper Corps: Snipers: 3,000 Men Special Operations Brigade: Command Unit: 1,000 Men 501st Legion: Elite Troops: 1,000 Men 182nd Legion: Elite Troops: 1,000 Men 43rd Battalion: Support� : 1,000 Men Lancer Battalion: Support: 1,000 Men Sarlaac Batallion: Support: 1,000 Men Improcco Company: Elite Troops: 100 Men Usen'ye Squad: Commando Squad: 12 Men Total: 315,112 Troops Color Scheme: Black with Gold Stripes Fleet Bomb class Star Dreadnought Mark II "Ani'haran" Modifed Crusader class Corvette "Prudii" Modifed Crusader class Corvette "Shadow" Modified Kandosii class Dreadnought "Light" Modified Swiftsure class Battleship "Or'dinii" Modified Besu'liik Fighter "Gra'tua" 4x Modified Ivyync class Cruisers 10x Modified Null class Star Destroyers 14x Modified Whedra class Battlecruisers 39x Modified Crusader class Corvettes 138x Modified Besu'liik Fighters Pets Vonskyr 'Tracinya" Vonskyr "Gra'tua" Family Ghost Wolf Or'dinii - Son Jorbe Or'dinii - Grandson Balac Or'dinii - Grandson Sara Lee Rosse Or'dinii - Adopted Grandaughter Ordo Or'dinii - Clone-Brother Mereel Or'dinii - Clone-Brother Jaing Or'dinii - Clone-Brother Korm'k Or'dinii - Clone-Brother Brothers Skye Or'dinii -Null Army Admiral War Or'dinii - Null Army General Chaos Or'dinii - Null Army General Climber Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Commander Lisir Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Nate Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Heiska Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Hound Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Alor Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Buckett Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Jeth Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Nemec Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Mereel Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Jaing Or'dinii - Us'enye Squad Lightsaber Forms Form I: Shii-Cho - Mastered Form II: Makashi - Veteran Form III: Soresu - Mastered Form IV: Ataru - Adept Form V: Shien - Adept Form V: Djem So - Adept Form VI: Niman - Adept Form VI: Jar’Kai - Mastered Form VII: Juyo - Adept Form VII: Vaapad - Mastered Dun Möch - Veteran Hand to Hand Combat Brawling - Mastered Mandalorian Boxing - Mastered Teräs Käsi - Mastered Core Force Powers Force Concealment - Mastered Force Jump - Mastered Force Push - Mastered Porce Pull - Mastered Force Whirlwind - Adept Force Wave - Veteran Force Sense - Adept Farseeing - Adept Force Empathy - Adept Force Seeing - Adept Force Speed - Mastered Telepathy - Veteran Speech Comprehension - Mastered Universal Force Powers Art of the Small - Adept Battle Meditation - Mastered Breath Control - Veteran Dopplegänger - Adept Force Bellow - Adept Force Body - Adept Force Comprehension - Mastered Force Confusion - Veteran Force Consealment - Mastered Force Deflection - Mastered Force Flash - Mastered Force Illusion - Mastered Force Meld - Mastered Revitalize - Adept Force Suppression - Adept Force Breach - Adept Force Throw - Mastered Force Vision - Adept Force Whirlwind - Mastered Force Repulse - Adept Force Weapon - Adept Force Whisper - Adept Precognition -Veteran Battle Precognition - Veteran Psychometry - Adept Sever Force - Never Attempted Spirit Transference - Never Attempted Tapas -Adept Darkside Force Powers Deadly Sight - Adept Drain Knowledge - Adept Force Destruction - Adept Force Drain - Adept Force Fear - Adept Force Horror - Adept Force Insanity - Adept Force Flight - Veteran Force Healing - Veteran Force Shock - Mastered Force Lightning - Mastered Chain Lightning - Adept Force Storm - Mastered Force Resuscitation - Adept Force Scream - Adept Force Slow - Adept Force Affliction - Adept Force Plague - Adept Force Storm (wormhole) - Never Attempted Force Wound - Veteran Force Grip - Mastered Force Choke - Mastered Force Crush - Mastered Kinetite - Adept Mechu-Deru - Never Attempted Midichlorian Manipulation - Adept Mind Control - Mastered Sith Alchemy - Veteran Spear of Midnight Black - Never Attempted Thought Bomb - Never Attempted Torture by Chagrin - Adept Shadow Powers Shadow Portal - Never Attempted Shadow Step - Never Attempted Light Side Force Powers Alter Environment - Adept Animal Friendship - Mastered Combustion - Adept Droid Disable - Adept Electric Judgement - Adept Force Blinding - Veteran Force Enlightenment - Mastered Force Healing - Veteran Force Light - Adept Force Orb - Adept Force Projection - Adept Force Protection - Adept Force Defend - Veteran Force Absorb - Mastered Protection Bubble - Mastered Force Stun - Adept Force Stasis - Adept Force Stasis Field - Adept Force Valor - Mastered Hibernation Trance - Mastered Mind Trick - Mastered Force Persuasion - Mastered Malacia - Adept Morichro - Adept Plant Surge - Adept Ray - Adept Other Force Powers Alter Damage - Mastered Dun Möch - Adept Saber Barrier - Adept Saber Throw - Never Addempted Telekinetic lightsaber combat - Never Attempted Bio Null-5, also known as N-5 and better known as Prudii, was one of six Null-class ARC troopers created for use in the Grand Army of the Republic as a lieutenant. Due to the genetic tampering, Prudii and his five brothers had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. When he and the other Nulls were two years old, Kal Skirata saved them from termination by the Kaminoan clone scientists. Since then, they were only loyal to Kal Skirata. (((MILITARY CAREER))) After the Battle of Geonosis, Prudii and his brothers were scheduled for chill-down because they were uncommandable except by Kal Skirata. Kal Skirata saved them from chill-down and eventually the Null Squad became Clone Intelligence Units (MILINT), working for the Special Operations Brigade under the command of Jedi General Arligan Zey as well as Kal Skirata's "private army", searching for the Kaminoan clone technician Ko Sai in order to force her to stop the age acceleration process. Prudii specialized in sabotage of droid factories. After installment as military intelligence unit, he spent the first year after Geonosis with sabotaging major droid factories throughout the Galaxy, visiting 49 different planets and possibly interrogating and assassinating an important Separatist metallurgist who gave him vital clues on the metallurgic structure of droids. Instead of blowing the factories up, he developed a technique that couldn't be detected by Separatist quality control. Mereel used to call this technique "Prudii's patented droid remover". He wore specialized ARC trooper armor with stealth coating that couldn't be detected by droids and thus enabling him to enter droid factories unnoticed. He then sliced the main computers and slightly changed the recipe for creating droids by adding 5% extra carvanium. On the battlefield, these droids crumbled when hit with any weapon. His sabotage acts were so successful that the kill ratio for clone troopers in the field was raised from 1:20 droids to 1:50 droids during the first year of the Clone Wars. 460 days after Geonosis, he trained clone commando RC-3222 on Olanet in his sabotage technique. Together they entered the droid factory on Olanet, which was regarded as a high value target by military intel, and sliced the main computer. Atin then returned to his squad at Coruscant HQ and introduced Omega Squad to the new technique while Prudii continued his work. In addition, he then joined his brothers in the search for Ko Sai. ((( PERSONALITY))) "Prudii" means "shadow" in Mando'a. He was completely fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. Atin described Prudii as a "glib cynic" (as well as adoring son when facing Kal Skirata). Prudii hated being called "Sir" or "Lieutenant" by other clones because he was of the strong opinion that all clones were brothers—even the Alpha ARCs, who always appeared to have some personal differences with the Null ARCs. Atin had the impression that Prudii looked slightly older than his brothers Ordo and Mereel. (((HISTORY HENCEFORTH))) Prudii returned to Kamino many years later. A dictator by the name of Max Sommers had enslaved the planet, using clones for his own nefarious deeds. Prudii, while no big fan of the awiha bait decided that he couldn't let them suffer, unless he or his brothers were the ones doing it. He returned and proceeded to kill the dictator, using a combination of his skills, his custom Verpine, and a few thermal detonators. He escaped the planet in his own custom Besu'liik fighter, the one that had served him for years. After Kamino, Prudii decided to return to Mandalore. There he sought out Kal'buir's home in Kyrimorut. Once there he took the home and began improvements. His first project was a hidden and concealed hangar bay. Many weeks of manual labor transformed the hillside and eventually it could store up to six Besu'liiks. Once that was finished be used his own transmission gear to get in contact with his brothers. His brothers spread throughout the galaxy never received his calls. To this date Prudii does not know the circumstances of their lives. (((BROTHERS))) Prudii left Mandalore to head to Wayland. Using batches of his own DNA he paid the cloners there to create clones. During the process he injected the data gathered by his father and his brothers into the tanks, giving the clones a longer lifespan. The end result were his new brothers: Ordo Sikirta, Mereel Sikirta, Jaing Sikirta, A'den Sikirta, and Korm'k Sikirta. Prudii changed his name as well to the more basic spelling. His old family was dead, and his new life beginning. From there he proceeded to Mandalore, with his brothers. There they headed to the MandalMotors plant where they ordered a custom Crusader class Corvette. The first major plan of the brothers was their fleet. Prudii, as the de-facto leader, sent his brothers to recover their own ships, a task that would take them quite some time to achieve. They divided up their money, most from their inheritance. Prudii proceded back to his home where he began calling out to the remaining members of the Grand Army. Those left alive assembled on Mandalore. Some heeded his call and chose to follow him, pledging their new allegiance to the Mandalorian Empire. Some chose not too, and left their own ways. Prudii left for Concord Dawn were he met Cassus Fett, the savior of the Empire. (((CONCORD DAWN))) Prudii landed at the home of Cassus Fett. He had heard that Cassus was a great leader, and one that could potentially restore their Empire to its former glory. However, Cassus was a drunk. With encouragement from Prudii, mainly in the form of hits to the head, Cassus was persuaded to return to Mandalore. Returning to Mandalore himself Prudii participated in the Mandalorian Assembly, where he nominated Cassus Fett for the position of Mand'alor. Cassus eventually became Mand'alor, with Talon Darknight the Solcy'verd. Kiniat Trey became the Alor'mesene, or the Fleet Admiral. Cassus, in return for his nomination, appointed Prudii the title of Alor'akaanade, or the General of the Armies. Prudii thanked him, and immediately began taking control of the Army. He struck up friendships with Talon, head of the Darknights Mercenary Unit, and Kiniat, head of Incom Corperation. With the trio of brothers support he began forging a brand new Army. (((MANDALORIAN ARMY)) With a base of many soldiers, Prudii began shaping them. With the forces of the Empire at his disposal he began building large bases on Mandalore, Basilisk, and Ordo. He had supplies delivered from every corner of the empire. He personally handpicked Mando'ade officers to train the army. Soliciting help from the Jensaari, as well as the M.E.S.F, led by Al'verde Herder, they shaped the Army into it's modern incarnation. His second objective was to deploy a Militia to every planet in the empire. Along with help from the Mandalorian Fleet, he transported supplies and Miltias to every planet. There his handpicked officers began training seminars to take the planets local population and turn them into warriors. Prudii's handpicked Blood Guard received their assignments, as many of them were assigned as bodyguards for the Empire's most trusted officers. Pruddi took this time to also teach his own clone brothers and train them to his standards. He also took time to upgrade his armor, adding additional weapons and a bes'kar layer. (((FIRST BATTLES))) The Mandalorian Empire took quite an aggressive stance in the following days. Prudii's Army was deployed across the galaxy, and his training proved valuable. Even on worlds lost in the wars Prudii's Special Forces Divisions continued to fight back in guerrilla movements. Prudii was involved in several engagements. He actually visited Corellia in an unrelated incident where the Sith were busy invading. There he personally killed a dozen Sith troops on the ground, and prevented the destruction of the Jedi Academy there. He earned the thanks of the Corellian Jedi there, a bond which would server him in the future. (((KAMINO)) The Mandalorian Empire decided to tackle Kamino again, urged by Prudii. Gathering up elements of the Fleet alongside the Solcy'verd at the time Kylarn Fett, the Mandalorian Fleet jumped into the Kamino System. Prudii's clone brothers were with him there. Immediately the Mandalorians came under attack by droid defenses. The Fleet completely crushed them with very few casualties. The Kaminoan's had raised their shields which presented a MAJOR problem to the Empire. Not wanting to be caught besieging a world by the Imperial Empire, Prudii set forth a daring plan. Led by Prudii himself, the Special Forces Divisions of the Army boarded transports and landing craft. Escorted by fighters they dove towards the planetary shields. Prior to the jump they had disconnected their navicomputers safety features and removed Kamino from their database. Guiding onto Prudii's craft and using coordinates provided from Prudii's life there, they jumped into hyperspace.....emerging in Kaminos atmosphere. Several craft and fighters were lost, including the 54th Armored Infantry Battalion. The remaining craft immediately embarked for the planetary shield generators and Tipoca City. Commandos stormed throughout the city, eventually earning Prudii's men the nickname of "Mando Commando's". They quickly eliminated the defense force and lowered the shields. Heavier units of the Assault Force began landing including All Terrain Assault Basilisks. Newly created from MandalMotors and the Incom Corporation join projects, these units were equipped for underwater operation. They along with a team on Underwater Commandos began destroying the Imperials Underwater facilities. The units trained by Prudii did very well, aided by his intelligence reports. While the majority of the Mando'ade held their positions in orbit, Solcy'verd Kylarn Fett (who at this point had replaced Talon) made his way down to the planet. Prudii himself was busy interrogating some of the Kaminoan Scientists, mainly on how cooperative they would be. Kylarn however made his way to one of the Cloning Facilities, proceeded to muscle Prudii's troops out of they way, killed the entire scientist population there, and then proceed to blow up the platform. Prudii was outraged. While every Kaminoan deserved to die, the manner in which Kylarn had done it shocked him. He immedietly called out to Kylarn beratting him for his actions. Despite Kylarn Pulling Rank, Prudii continued to comment about his actions, even going as far to inform Cassus. (((THE LEAVING))) Word of the Kamino attack spread throughout the galaxy. The Mandalorians immediately began upgrading the world, adding defenses, starting up new cloning batches, and building additional platforms. The top Mando'ade scientists were brought to the planet. Unfortunately the Imperial Empire noticed the attack. Claiming the world as theirs they forced Cassus to agree to return the world to them. Even though Mando'ade fleets orbited the world, and Mand'ade troops claimed the ground (what little of it their was) The Mandalorians were forced to withdraw. Prudii demanded Cassus ignore their threats. The Empire was much stronger than them and could easily repel any attack they made. Cassus however refused to listen to his General. Over the course of the argument Cassus declared the ultimatum: stay and agree, or leave the Empire. Prudii, took the harder road and left the Emipre. Grabbing his personal squad of bodyguards, as well as his brothers, and a small fleet of personal ships, he made his way back to Mandalore. Other Mando'ade took over the army. Prudii gathered his small armada and left Mandalore to wander the Galaxy. (((THE NEW INFINITE EMPIRE))) Prudii and his small army, the beginning of Null Army, traveled the Galaxy for many years. Among theirs stops they made were Corellia, Vulpter, Prakith, Bothawui, Csilla, Mrykr, Basilisk, and Ordo. On each of these planets they rested, recouped, and built small bases with approval. They stayed at each base fr several months before moving on. With their large credit base they took time and built themselves up a fleet. Gathering additional men and materials proved easy, as many flocked to their banner. One day Prudii received a message from a fellow Mandalorian, Lord Plu'tonium of Lehon. Having recently won the world, he sought to join the Empire as a new planet. However, in the mean time his New Infinate Empire continued to grow. He retook many of the planets the Mandalorian Empire had lost in the passing years: Dxun, Ondereon, Prakith, Empress Teta, Varonat. Prudii met with Plu, and they had many long conversations. By the time the conversations were over, Prudii had sworn allegiance to the NIE, and was appointed the Grand Commander of her Armies. Prudii with his new Fleet and Army began to build up Lehon. With his new base of power he ordered many items from arms, to ysalmari, to vonskyrs. At this time he purchased his two bodyguard Vonskyr's: 'Tracinya" and "Gra'tua" As his fleet and Army grew, so did the NIE. Wars were fought, blood was spilled, and men died. At the same time the Empire continued to exist. Cassus went on a leave of absence and was replaced by Kylarn. Kylarn left, and left Cassus in charge again. (((THE NEW MANADALORE: A SITH)) Cassus had once again given up the Helm. This time however it was a Sith by the name of Piteos who had taken control of the Empire. Everyone could see this wasn't the most popular decision. Talks of alliances, and betrayals, and even a Sith Acadmey appeared on Mandalore. Prudii knew something had to be done. He requested to relieve himself of his command and head to Mandalore to solve the problem. With his fleet he went to Mandalore. There he challenged Piteos to a duel. However, Piteos had already forfeited the terms of the duel. In response Prudii had his warships bomb the Sith Academy from orbit, completely obliterating it and killing Piteos. Prudii and his men combed thru the wreckage and found the helm, still intact despite the damage to the structure and the surrounding area. (((THE POLL AND A NEW MANDALORE))) The first sign of trouble started when the helm was stolen by Aalia Ra, an upstart Mandalorian wannabe who too the helm and claimed she had killed the previous Mandalore. Prudii not wanting to brag let her spew the news. The helm was put up to a vote. Despite Prudii's many allies and supporters the vote went to Canderous Ordo, a former Sith turned light. Canderous appointed Prudii General of the Armies again for his tireless work to the empire. Prudii quickly got back to work. His first task was to give Plu'tonium a spot with in the empire for his work and help in the intervening years. His second task was to fix up what the previous three Generals had done to the army. They had almost completely disbanded the former army and Prudii quickly recalled his former troops to arms. However, the cloning factories of Kamino, Hypori, and Brentaal IV continued to churn out clones DESPITE his orders for no more troops. In the end the army numbered nearly 150 million troops. (((GHOST WOLF OR'DINII))) During this time, the time of Canderous Ordo as Mand'alor, Prudii married and had a son. The mother is not mentioned much, but what is known is the son was a force user. Prudii taught the child himself, seeking to not only train him as a Mandalorian but also as a Force User. While it is true the Null's despised the Jedi for their actions, Prudii tought his son to always serve the light side, even if the actions they sometimes did were dark. "We fight for the greater good" he often said "Even if the people don't want our help, we help them to the best of our abilities. Do what is right and what your heart tells you." (((CANDEROUS... AND THE NEXT MAND'ALOR))) Times were tought in the Empire. Canderous Ordo may not have been the best person suited for the job. There were rumors of assisination missions against him. Despite all of this Prudii continued to raise his son and do his duty. His longtime friend Talon Darknight challanged Canderous for the helm. Talon suceeded and Canderous died rather than continue to live. However, the event was relayed back to Prudii in a set of false intel. Prudii believed Talon sought about the destruction of the Empire. In a fit of rage, Prudii turned on his best frined and challanged him for the helm. The duel to be fought on Mandalore, was moved to the neutral system of Bothawui, home of General Thomas Carter of the Mercenary Alliance, another long time friend. Thomas attempted to stop the two friends but could not. The duel was quick and fast. Several blows were blocked before Talon vanished, leaving behind his friend and the helm. It seems a new Mand'alor was crowned. (((PRUDII OR'DINII THE MAND'ALOR))) The new Mand'alor immediately set upon the task with the same efficency as he had the Army. He gathered the clans, and began reforming them. His first act was to disband the foolsih positions of the clans that had seperated the Empire. Clans were second nature, they were your family not your rank. He installed a brand new crop of trusted officers, including Plu'tonium Or'dinii his Solcy'verd. His next assignment was to reformat the fleets and the Army. He had brand new armies, and Fleets deployed to every planet in the Empire. Declaring the Fleets and Amires sufficent he forbade any more construction of them. After all 150,000,000 Troops is enough to protect an Empire. This was the beginings of the descent really. Many Mando'ade, introducted in during the time of Canderous began to resent Prudii. They were power hungry leaches, and dar'manda for the most part. As they lost their titles of Clan High Commander, or they were reassigned to different planets they began to form a plan to depose of Prudii. Prudii continued to reformat the EMpire. His next move was a rebirth of Mandal Motors. He had purchased the majority stock of the Company and alongside Cyrus Fett, one of the Original owners, the two began a revial of the company. They began scooping up other Mandalorian Companies, and merging them together to form a much stronger yard. New designs began rolling out as well, flooding the market with Mandalorian gear. Of course only Mandalorians had access to the good tech. (((MANDALORE))) The Empire continued to float on with Prudii as head. The next installment of his plan was to reduce the Empire in size. At the time they held over 3 dozen planets, most which were impossible to protect and held no real advantages. This action finally forced the dar'manda to act. Malice Hinging, a former Warmaster (another useless Clan Rank), refused to give up protection of the planet Brentaal IV. Despite it's massive population and location on the Trade Route, it held no important items for the Empire. Other planets like Hypori and Ison were to be given up as well but Clan Ordo refused to give those up. Warning first came by Warmaster Riddare of the World Eaters. She and her Command Company landed on Mandalore and warned Prudii of an impending attempt on his life. Prudii left the planet with four of his brothers, while A'den stayed behind, pretending to be Prudii. Prudii's son had left for the family estate on Concord Dawn. Prudii himself went to Corellia, to his old friends of the Corellian Jedi Academy. He had also given the helm of Mand'alor to a family friend, Tracyn Or'dinii. His brothers went to Lehon, Vulpter, Bothawui, and Empress Teta, four allied planets. On Mandalore the traitors, led by (Bad Company) entered the meeting room that A'den had been waiting forthem in. Three floors above World Eaters, led by Primarch Riddare (recently promoted), lay in wait with their weapons. Many kilometers away underground, Bothan Slicer teams sent by General Thomas Carter of Bothawui, had the city under their thumbs. Mandalorian Troops were prepared to move in at the slightest command. The traitors launched their attack, a simeltanious ground assault and air assault. A'den was severly wounded, but managed to make it out of the building, with help from the World Eaters. The Mandalorian Army was forced to retreat offworld, alongside the World Eaters and all loyalist commands. The Bothan team was slaughtered, and Mandal Motors was forced to remain alone in a sea of enemies. They stayed open to preserve the integrity of their yards. (((OOC Note: The whole attack was a big god-mod fest by them. They ignored defenses, ignored common sense, and double and triple posted, calling damage for their attacks.))) (((MANDALORIAN EMPIRE IN EXILE))) Prudii and the remaining loyal Mandalorians left Mandalore and decided to head for Lehon. Upon arriving they were welcomed by his old comrade Plu'tonium Or'dinii, who allowed them access to his old base. From there Prudii spent the next several years re-organazing the forces and civilians. Many Planetary Militias abandoned their post to join him, and the planets population grew exponentially, prompting the expansion to several other islands on the planet. New facilities had to be created, new networks to be established, new supplies to be brought in. Despite being away from the Mandalorian power base of Mandalore, Prudii continued to show why he was an excellent official. His base on Lehon grew, even as his power collapsed. Many former friends and allies turned upon Prudii, for reasons unknown. It seemed the galaxy had lost it's honour while Prudii was in exile. Prudii called back everyone he could: his brothers, his family, and his Army. Nearly all of them heeded the call. His brother A'den however was not long to live. The injuries he sustained on Mandalore left him greivously injured and wounded. He made his last confession and died upon Lehon, where a large funreal of the remaining Mandalorian Brothers attended, where he was buried. (((THE EXILES NEXT MOVE))) Prudii's next move was to reclaim his power base, starting with his own world. His brother Plu helped him, but could only help him for so long. Prudii chose several of his top Generals, led by the Clone CC 30/7606 Greed, to take the world of Prakith from the traitors that had conquered it. Their fleets were repulsed by a large traitorous force, and they retreated back to Lehon. (((THE TRUE PATH)) By this time Prudii had seen what his path should be. He ordered his Army to dispense to the four corners of the Galaxy. He sent his son to Concord Dawn to inhabit their old estate, farming and training with the Militia. He told no one where he would go but simply disappeared for many years. During this time his son Ghost Wolf, rose to prominance within the Empire. He became Master Armoror, and a highly ranked General. The Or'dinii forces fought upon many worlds, including alongside their former vode: Arhiia Concordia and Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick of the Jedi Orders. Prudii meanwhile left, bound for COrusant. He concealed his armor and his weapons, passing himself off as a simple old man. He made his way to the underworld, and built himself a home. He stored his food, and spent his time mostly meditating, searching the galaxy with the force. (((MAND'ALOR RETURNS))) The time was near. Ghost Wolf needed help, and Prudii could sense this, even across the galaxy. He reached out to his son at Concord Dawn, and drew him to Corusant. Several months after his psychic call his son arrive along with a portion of Usen'ye Squad. The chat was breif, and ended with crimson fists: Ghost Wolf lashed out at his father and he took the punishment, accepting his son's anger. He had left and abandoned them, but it was all for the better. They made their way back to Prudii's old ship, the heavily modified Crusader Corvette, and headed off: Ghost Wolf to help vode at Bothawui, and Prudii to contront his brother once again. (((MANDALORE: PART II))) The decision was final, Bothawui and the Clan Ar'kai were to be abjurred from the Empire, hunted down and Annihilated, simply because the vode couldn't accept their use of AI Droids as Mando'a. Prudii couldn't let the clan be devesated again, so he did what any true brother of Mandalore would do. He stolled straight into the Council Chambers, tore off his helmet, and presented his blade, it's emerald green bar of energy shocking the other Mandalorians in the room. Looks of shock and surprise as well as pure outrage dotted the room, as those Mandalorians that turned traitor still held a grudge against the now living Prudii. Speaking calmly Prudii managed to convince them to sheath their blades, and prevent this madness. Rhitta Skirata, a distant relative of the same Clan as Prudii grew impaitent, and drew his own blade, challenging the eldar warrior to a fight to the death. Despite his old age, Prudii fought well, where eventually Rhitta left the duel unfinished. Prudii returned to his home on Concord Dawn, along with his son and their army. (((CONCORD DAWN AND CORELLIA: A NEW CHAPTER))) Now quite elderly, Prudii lives on Concord Dawn with his family. They farm and raise their family as any good Mandalorian should do. They share the planet with their long time friends and brothers Cassus Fett and his family. However even on Concord Dawn they became exiles, from their own Empire. The family packed up their gear and moved to Corellia, where prudii once a long time ago studied at the Jedi Academy there. They ran into his friend Gray Jedi Grand Master Alexander Carter, and then Prudii and his family were allowed to stay on Corlelia, as protectorates of the Goverment there. They have adapted quite well. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Corellians Category:Mandalorians